the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The JH Movie Collection Movie: The Fate of the Tour/Credits
Full credits for The JH Movie Collection Movie: The Fate of the Tour (2020). Logos Opening The JH Movie Collection Movie: The Fate of the Tour Closing Directed by Don Hall & Chris Williams Co-Directed by Rob Letterman Produced by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Kristina Reed • Roy Conli Nick Park • Chris Meledandri Steven Spielberg Screenplay by Jordan Roberts Karey Kirkpatrick Nicholas Stoller Robert L. Baird Story by Stephen Heneveld Rodney Rothman Chris Columbus Based on the Television series "The JH Movie Collection Show" by Matt Groening and Stephen Heneveld Adam Sandler Jim Carrey Jamie Chung Tenzing Norgay Trainor Andy Samberg Daryl Sabara Tom Cruise Julie Michaels James Corden Bill Hader Avril Lavigne with Ellie Goulding Gal Gadot Allison Janney and Nick Nolte Leslie Jones Chris Pratt Noah Schnapp Hailee Steinfeld Tony Hale Michael J. Fox John Goodman Rachel Bloom Katie Crown Sterling K. Brown Executive Producers Jared Stern Karey Kirkpatrick Jennifer Lee Chris Williams Executive Producers Clay Kaytis Sergio Pablos Glenn Ficarra William Renschen Co-Producers Don Hahn Nicholas Stoller Music by Henry Jackman Original Songs by Henry Jackman Hailee Steinfeld Karen Marie Aagaard Ørsted Andersen Edited by Jeremy Milton, ACE Directors of Photography Layout: Rob Dressel Lighting: Adolph Lusinsky Production Designer Justin K. Thompson Art Director Scott Watanabe Character Designers Jin Kim Shiyoon Kim Set Designer Vincent Massy de la Chesneraye Music Supervision by Kier Lehman Senior Visual Effects Supervisor John Knoll Visual Effects Supervisors William Renschen Mark Edwards Matthew D. Simmons Additional Visual Effects Supervisor Robert Cavaleri Head of Story Jorge R. Gutierrez Heads of Layout Dave Morehead Rich Turner James Williams Head of Character Animation Joshua Beveridge Digital Producers Keith Luczywo Malcolm Thomas-Gustave Head of Technology Bruno Mahé Head of Research & Development Xavier Bec MLDPS Senior Executive Andy Lopez Head of Post Production Bérénice Robinson Executive Music Producer Chris Montan A Warner Bros. Pictures Presentation In association with Walden Media and Village Roadshow Pictures A Lord Miller/Annapurna Pictures/Aardman/Amblin Entertainment Production A Movie Land Animation Studios Film Crawl Art Supervising Sound Editors/Sound Designers Randy Thom Gwendolyn Yates Whittle Jeremy Bowker Production Manager, MLDPS San Francisco Jacqueline Jones Gladis Production Managers, MLDPS Montreal Laléh Chloé Sahraï Brice Colinet Senior Production Supervisor Holly E. Bratton Production Finance Manager Christina W. Chen Story Designer Sharon Bridgeman Lukic Animation Supervisors CG Supervisors Artistic Department Supervision Cast Additional Voices David Applebee Juan Carlos Arvelo Adam Brown Jon Bruno Darcy Rose Byrnes Oscar Camacho June Christopher Alycia L. Cooper Michelle Jubilee Gonzalez Terrence Hardy, Jr. Bridget Hoffman Rif Hutton Miguel B. Jiron Harrison Knight Lex Lang Donna Lynn Leavy Andrew Leviton Caitlin McKenna Scott Menville Christopher Miller Arthur Ortiz Juan Pacheco Shakira Ja'Nai Paye Courtney Peldon Chrystee Pharris Jacqueline Pinol Juan Pope Al Rodrigo Joseph Sanfelippo Justin Shenkarow Dennis Singletary Warren Sroka Melissa Sturm Holly Walker Jason Linere White Ruby Zalduondo Ruth Zalduondo Warner Animation Group Creative Consultants John Requa Glenn Ficarra Nicholas Stoller Jared Stern Michelle Morgan Movie Land Animation Studios Creative Consultant William Renschen Ted V. Miller Carlos Saldanha Robert Zemeckis Tom McGrath Tim Miller Chris Meledandri Stephen Heneveld Aardman Animations David Sproxton Peter Lord Nick Park Sarah Smith Story Story Artists Mark Ackland Sharon Bridgeman Cody Cameron Stephen Franck Denise Koyama Vi-Dieu Nguyen John Puglisi Miles Thompson Paula Assadourian Eva Bruschi Riccardo Durante Miguel Jiron Yoriaki Mochizuki Jihyun Park Ryan Savas Heiko Von Drengenberg Jane Wu Art Department Character Design Florent Auguy Denis Bodart Craig Kellman Sei Riondet Andrea Blasich Jesus Alonso Iglesias Brittany Myers Tont Siruno Omar Smith Sets & Props Design Cory Loftis Amy Thompson Jin Kim Jeff Merghart Visual Development Andy Bialk Wendell Dailt Michel Hahné Seonna Hong Yashar Kassai Mike Kurinsky Yun Ling Zac Retz Jessica Rossier Naveen Selvanathan Noelle Triaureau David R. Bleich Yuhki Demers Bastien Grivet Gabe Hordos Chin Ko Paul Lasaine Jerry L. Loveland, Jr. Ernie Rinard Robh Ruppel Brittany Shively Raffaello Vecchione Yuchung Peter Chan Joseph Feinsilver Andrew Hartel Tony Ianiro Joshua Kalinowski Vaughan Ling Craig Mullins Neil Campbell Ross Nobuteru Sasagawa Jeffrey M. Thompson Mike Winkelman Editorial Character Animation and Computer Graphics by Movie Land Digital Production Services San Francisco, CA / Mumbai, India / Montreal, Quebec / Vancouver, British Columbia Character Animation by Aardman Animations, Bristol, U.K. Overseas Animation and Computer Graphics by Studio Mir, Seoul, South Korea and Nørlum Studios, Viborg, Denmark Animation Animators Ravi Kamble Govind Stewart Alvez Richard Van As Scott Hunter Alex Ferreira Siomes Philippe Le Brun Steven "Shaggy" Hornby Yang Yang Jamie Chung Richard Alexander Forero Dominguez Olivier Staphylas Patrick Pujalte-A Tyler Bolyard Panat Thamrongsombutsakul Jimmy Wu Shiyoon Kim Martin P. Hopkins Jean-Claude Tran Quang Thieu Kristof Serrand Erh-Lei Chai Guillaume Copin Cristiano De Almeida Mourato Clémentine Tronel Moise Hergaux-Essame Jean-Christophe Craps Gini Cruz Santos Mario Ryan Dominguez Jean-Michel Ponthieux-Mondoloni Monica Rois-Ramirez Léo Rouabhi Miguel-Angel Rubio-Recio Miguel-Angel Gomez-Saez Ron Kurniawan Ron Zorman Carlos Alvarez Zambelli Charlie Aufroy Albert Barba-Cunill Alexis Maciá Ortúzar Hans Carrasco Sanchez Miren Delgado Napaton Huangsakuncharoen Jennifer Duverglas Palacios Juan Carlos Navarro Gómez Stephanie Huyn Ju Lee Edward Zhou Roxanne Baril-Monfette Miranda Del Degan Rémi Théwissen-Leblanc Ramon de la Cuesta Garcia Vaso Pedro de la Llave Sérgio Dias Juan Alejandro Gomez Acosta Michael Franceschi Michael Halford Gal Gadot Jim Dodd Sarah Sues Renato dos Santos Sena Aviva Corcovado Pidge Gunderson Alejandro Munoz William Renschen Nicholas St. Clair Matthew D. Simmons Jacqueline Tarascio BJ Crawford Yeuh Chih (Eric) Lin Hector Godoy Garcia Pedro "Qcho" Miguel Sanz Garcia Dan Segarra Jonas Avrin Heath A. Hollingshead Hailee Steinfeld Ronnie del Carmen Andrew Harkins Christopher K. Jefferies "CJ" Natnicha Foam Laohachaiaroon Devika Vinayak Nagarkar Chalermphol Wattanawongtrakool Maria Montes de la Rosa Patricio Alejandro Ducaud Rameshbabu Morkonda Sethuraman Manmath Ganesh Matondkar Sigurdur Orri Thorhannesson Stephen Gregory Andrew Gordon Pedro Daniel García Pérez Emerson Thomas-Gregory Aooiockisco Alixoliopos Benson Shum Alexey Dmitrievich Stomakhin Sarah Jo Helton Mark Walsh Steven Clay Hunter Christopher Otto Gallagher Blair Walters-McNaughton Bex Taylor-Klaus Tamora Calhoun Erh-Lei Chai Ella Grace Ray Glen McIntosh Lenka Zuckova Marc Beaujeau-Weppenaar Kevin Christopher Herron Jillian Spencer Kenji Ono Nick von Tagen Mark Farquhar Dominic M. Formella Fiona M. Hopkins Ashley A. Godinez Nestor Benito Fernandez Alexa N. Edwards Guilherme Sauerbronn Jacinto Rob Duquette Thompson Taylor A. Somenzi Ubaldo Quiroz Samantha J. Miller-Swain Emily Flynn Violet Port Logan Stein Griffen R. Weber Jillian M. Brzozowski-Fryzel Dominic A. Doot Jack M. Murphy Kurt Wang KiKi Teo David Gimenez Coronas David Herfindahl Manuel Zenon Rodriguez Chung Chan Alex Li Dave Zwick Maykol Choqque Zarabia Alberto Martinez Zornoza Animation Coordinators Wendy Chan Emily Delion Ryan Doell Cynthia Potvin Vivasean Venkat Technical Animation Technical Animation Manager Carlos Munoz Lead Technical Animation Artists Katherine Klein Rick Hromadka Caso Cocaine Laurie Blavin Henry F. Dominguez Kiran Jay Babla Charlotte G. Parker Christopher Miller Technical Animation Artists Basel Almadi Valentine Arles Julien Baeza Sachin Bangera Stephanie Beukers Carmen Bishop Kanishk Biswas Vincent Boulot Felix C.C. Chan Jordi Camps Mathilde Cartigny Rob Chapman Dominic Coyle Ede Csizoczki Janis Cudars Sylvain Dalliet Antonios Defteraios Estelle Desnoulez Timothy Devlin Character Setup Character Riggers Martin Costello Yukinori Inagaki Mariette Marinus Koji Morihiro Hyoung-Joong Seo Matthew Tucker Cheng-Chia Keira Yang Junze Zhou Hair Simulation Artists Davoud Ashrafi Ken Kanipe Jq Park Makarand Nazirkar Arturo Martin Camargo Enoch Ihde William Petrucelli Roman Rajbhandari Character Setup Coordinator Claire Sun Layout Rough Layout Artists Michelle Madden-Nadeau Scott Armstrong Anand R. Pai Samuel Saxon Nicholas Smolyn Ashwin Narayanan Deepti Pareek Andi Isao Nakasone Damon O'Beirne Jc Alvarez Stuart Campbell Ellen Harris Brian Riley Final Layout Artists Lorenzo Russell Bambino John Murrah Gina Bradley Andi Isao Nakasone Tamara Alejandra Faralla Kersavage Chris Patrick O'Connell Todd LaPlante Previsualization Modeling Modelers Marc Antonie Cesari Ramón López Seco de Herrera Brandon Lawless Bobby Yoonsung Jeong Mike Sungjoon Hong Josef Dylan Swift Sergi Caballer Garcia Chris Patrick O'Connell Virgilio John Aquino Haengsook Oh Matteo Ghezzi Sergi Caballer François Bordeau Marc Antonie Cesari Renaud Staut Surfacing Surfacing Manager Ethan Duffy Surfacing Artists Julie Eunkyoung Hong Suan Ching Tan Megan Lea Walker Cesar Alejandro Montero Orozco Frédéric Bonpapa Quentin Van Den Bongaard Clotilde Gillardeau Benjamin Lebourgeois Negar Ahmadi Hafshejani Grace Verhagen Aaron James Webster Surfacing Production Assistant Robert Buckman Character Effects Character Effects Manager Tracy Miller Character Effects Artists Reginald Amukoshi Emvula Amy Shimano Rembuskos Neil Atkins Enrique Campos Encinales Arturo Junvencio Aguilar Christo Sandro Libaridan Aurore Lise Jeanne Sabrier Ting Wang Dulce Von Velazquez Naveen Kumar Natarajan Ryan Paredes Rubi Enrique Campos Encinales Leticia Maycotte Doaz Katie Xiaoya Jin Aaron Fang-Jen Lee Shiv Sundar Mohan Prasad Devdatta H Nerurkar David DeJuan Nick Levenduski Balaji Reddy B Valerie Lettera-Spletzer Reginald Amukoshi Emvula Amy Shimano Rembuskos Saket Kumar Khare Cruz Contreras Mastache Aaron Fang-Jen Lee Devdatta H. Herurkar Katie Xiaoya Jin Janice Lew Shiv Sundar Mohan Prasad Tejas N. Sanghavi Karthik Swaminathan Caspar Trenchard-Turner Jose Lopez Hin D'Lun Wong Character Effects Coordinator Julie Liu Crowds Lead Crowd Simulation Artists Moe El-Ali Tuan Nguyen Josh Richards Alberto Luceño Ros Crowd Simulation Artists Brendan Gottlieb Sean Mack Boris Maras Stephen Om Reece Porter Manar Al Tawam Elena Volk Amanda Zima Pipeline Pipeline Manager Dan Ziegler Pipeline TDs Nathaniel Ogbonna Anozie Eric J. Flores Jonghwan Hwang Eric Tsai Rohiyly Sudhakar Dantkale Jiang Han David Kenley Roman Nikolaevich Volodin Mary Elise Elam John R. Hazzard Arjun Prasad Namdeo Alan Zheng Effects Animation Effects Animation Leads Domin Lee Michael Losure Alex Timchenko Dipankar Goswamy Viktor Lundqvist Reinhold Rittinger Ian Farnsworth Pav Grochola Effects Animators Theodore Harris Vandernoot Christian Epunan Hernandez Torin Sage Howe Viktor Kokoruza Filippo Maccari Aaron James McComas Vincent Ren Haur Hsu Daniel la Chapelle Alex Manita Chris Messineo Tuong-Van Ngoc Tran Toby Abraham Rosen Alvin Yap James Axel Rowe Shyh-Chyuan Huang Yorie Kumalasari Aiden Kyungik Lee Li-Ming Lawrence Lee Tong Jason Lin Estefania Thomas Bapstiste Van Opstal Chuqiao Wang Rodrigue El Hajj Jean-François Hereng Romain Privat de Fortunié Francois-Xavier Boussard Seunghyuk Kim Sam Klock James DeV. Mansfield Dale Mayeda Aaron James McComas Timothy Molinder Hiroaki Narita Mike Navarro Hendrik Panz Blair Pierpont Dave Rand Rattanin Sirinaruemarn Caglar Comez Brent Forrest Emilio Ferrari Paulo Cesar Duarte Lighting & Compositing Lighting & Compositing Supervisor Carlo Monaghan Lighting & Compositing Leads Getta Basantani James Carson Luke Heathcock Mike Jiang Kieron Cheuk-Chi Lo Marco Recuay Sarah Young Zacary Ashton Campbell Alan Zhongnan Chen Laura Ingram Jiwoon Kim James H. Park Dan Silas Rubin Joe Viola Sequence Lead Stephen Boyd Jones Lighting & Compositing Artists Jean-Paul Beaulieu Eunice Elizabeth Panduro Perez Alfonso De la Cruz Christian Raymond Cunningham Anuar Figueroa Casillas Nacho Blasco Dominguez Chantell Brown Antonio Carrasco Pinto Antoko Mathieu Cassagne Gwen Stacy Laide Agunbiade Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Julien Stuart-Smith Ronald Salting Samson Richard Sandoval Diego Sernande Cancela Shane Christopher Wicklund Harry Gundersen Javier Gonzalez Alonso Lynn Karabaich Bacino Angel Camacho-Torres Rosalinda Malibiran Erb Tim Best Khushnuma Percy Savai Jongo Adolfo Anuar Figueroa Casillas Leonardo Baez Maldonado Mario Alberto Martinez Tapia Bruno Martins de Azevedo Elizabeth Rose von Rosenbach Matthew George Rampias Alejandro Restrepo Giraldo Bruno de Araujo Magalhaes Thomas Michael DesJardins Amber Stewart Lunderville Frank Anthony Sabia Jr. Diego Sernande Cancela Jonathan Fletcher Moore Asuka Tohda Vina Kao Mahoney Iva Itchevska-Brain Benjamin Min Huang Étienne Bagot-Caspar Mathieu Krysztoforski Romain Silva Macedo Lætitia Yung-Chaupitre Christophe Brejon-De-Lavergnée Jose Fernandez de Castro Heller Benedict Gillingham-Sutton Michael Leigh Gresham Simon Bluethenkranz Javier Nieto Moncó Barry Andres Luke Yongmin Lee Yezi Xue Yogesh Lakhani Miguel Lleras Villaveces Allison Brooke Beane Rupali Parekh Sharma Priyes Nalinchandra Shah Osmau Takehiro Ozgur Ustundag Udai Haraguchi Jose Guinea Montalvo Kevin Iching Hong Huang Qianqi Lighting & Compositing Coordinators Danielle DiMarco Barto Dan Cortez Chrissy Habblett Laura M. Meredith Jeff Wong Technical Direction Technical Directors Nomish Bhardwaj Travis Chen Adam Chrystie Benjamin Demann Jason Dengler Lok Ming Hwa Amy Sun Kwa Margaret E.C. Rigotti Doug Rizeakos Isabella Victoria Rovira S. Thaddeus Wassynger Tyler White Brett Achorn Kaileen Kraemer Antonella Albuja Laura Kwan Tony Chai Wayne Chun-Wei Lai Stella Hsin-Huei Cheng Gabriel Chee-Yan Leung Kay Cloud Kendall Litaker Allen Corcorran Natt Mintrasak Vijoy Gaddipati Krista Murphy Jonathan F. Garcia Teal Owyang Andrew P. Gartner Osiris Pérez Christine Gerardi Scott Peters Ray Haleblian Ernest J. Petti Shaila Haque Heather Pritchett Gabriela Hernandez Jared Reisweber Kelsey Hurley Ricky Rieckenberg Jerry Huynh Jeff Sadler Jessica R. Jamieson Steven Seed Brandon Lee Jarratt Lewis N. Siegel Norman Moses Joseph Serge Sretschinsky Neelima Karanam Rebecca Vallera-Thompson Kimberly W. Keech Sarah Tortorici Logan Kelly Abraham Franklin Tseng Justin Kern Shweta Viswanathan Andrew Kinney Jared Wright Chris Kolodin Charlotte Zhu Archana Senthilkumar Michael Amen Falkenstein Sebastien Siclait Annamarie Fuchs Justin Tennant William Huynh Irene Weng Gabriella Marinescu Shot Finaling Shot Finaling Artists Adam Black Tyler Davis Dustin Funk Annie Leduc Mike Melillo Ryan Carevic Sophie Desrochers Shayla Ryanne Gallagher-Cohoon Paul Lewis Matte Painting Matte Painters Daniel J. Brick David Bui Joe Dicesare Milica Fedelle Mikael Genachte-Le Bail Elias Gonzalez Pamela Hobbs James A.J. Miller He Jung Park Jason Pethtel Paul Anthony Rivera Marla Tanigawa Look Development Color Finish Production Custom Animation Production Resource Management Production Services Lead Glenn Osgood Production Services Technicians Yarrow Cheney Matthew Richards Carley Rodriguez Erik Strauss Gerald Gutschmidt Valerie Morrison Daniel Vasquez Dan Lavender Animation Technology Development Group Principal Engineers Nigel Farage Casey Anthony Navarro Jonah Ray Richard Nixon Daniel Gutierrez Justin Kosnikowski Antonio Nguyen Katie Couric Pidge McQuarrie Kathleen Thorson Good Harry Miller Christopher Rodriguez Evelyn Williams Ralph Eggleston Randy Lake Harvey Archer Joshua Murtack Software Leads Lucas Miller Marc Andre Davignon Gina Shay Shaun Cusick Jeffrey Wike David Stinson Mark Streatfield Robert Tovell Jozef Van Eenbergen Mindy Dominguez Software Engineers Massimiliano Piscozzi Pierrick Brault-Vandame Hoang-Annie Le Ludovic Lefève-Gourmelon Matteo Veglia Daniel Zettl Xiao Xian Christopher Pemberton Erika Dumont Zack Skelton Salli Singh Haley Flaniken Maria Jose Herrera Barrera Joe Woodward Stevenson Trevor G. Thomson Jitendra "G2" Borse Pilar Molina Lopez Sean C. McDuffee Nathan Zeichner Maurice van Swaaij Richard Hadsell Daniel Paul Sheerin Harinder Preet Tehara Senthil Kumar Chinnasamy Evelyn McQuarrie John Strauss Dharma Teja Reddy Kasa Esteban Ferreno Suarez Marianna Schmalz Derek Johnson Maria Panneer Rajan Pier Paolo Ciarravano Evelyn Deavor Shanmuga Raja Dhanasekaran Nick Fowler Sandeep Singh Chauhan Igor Skliar Sarath Sreeprakash Additional Software Engineers Jose Juan Medina Riva Yu-Hsin Chang Rebecca Karch Tomlinson Ashley Gunderson Ronnie del Carmen Andrez del Rio Harry Lindstrom Cody Brunty Daniel Jennings Vincent Cassel Joachim De Deken Shriram Neelakanta Iyer Tom Williams Leiko Tanaka Pol Jeremias-Vila Gates Roberg-Clark Florian Zitzelsberger Carl Jon Van Arsdall Jacques Gasselin de Richebourg F. Sebastian Grassia Sue Maatouk Kalache Dirk Van Gelder Richard Yoshioka Pre-Production Technology Visual Effects Production Director Tim Hatcher Principal Engineers Don MacAulay Gandhi Kumar Barry Purves Lewis Miller Tim Johnson Bethany Lopez Production Management Gary Rodriguez Henry Jackman John Torrijos Nancy Pelosi Tom McGrath Chris Sanders Production Infrastructure Gary Tuchman Berry Roberts Manny McQuarrie Nanna Klaus Christopher Lennertz Jack Chung Danny Macdonald Training & Artist Development Lenka Matarazzo Gary Summers Kim Lopez Christopher Rodriguez Evelyn Roberts Peter Ramsey Marcia Johnson Artist Management Laura J. Gunderson Bud Thon Harry Robinson Frédérique Anderson Kim Lopez-Sanchez Jonathan Karlsson Kamara N. Wilton Nancy Lamontagne Marco Johnson Helen Silverman Barry Andres Timothy Rogerson Henry Selick Jennifer MacAulay Gandhi Chavo Sue Wong Katherine Wood Chris Meledandri Jimmy Likowski Studio Infrastructure Dave Wilson Katie Crown Christopher Scarabosio John Scardino Hailee Steinfeld Christopher Miller Dan Thompkins Harry Edwards Sanjay Dominguez Jake Gyllenhaal Kevin Webb Motion Capture Technology James Likowski Miller Knestrict Larry McBrayer Bob Persichetti Systems Engineering Systems Administrators Neftali "El Magnifico" Alvarez Derrick MacPherson Jamie MacDougall Alan Franzenberg David Nahman-Ramos Matthew Muhili Lindahl Lars R. Damerow Systems Engineers Gernado De La Cruz Victor Martinez Jimmy Wu Evelyn Deavor Stephen Heneveld Jonathan Null Henry Jackman Jordan Smith Nicolas Gamba Jan Roelfs Wendy Abramsky Sean Muriithi Joshua Beveridge Christopher Gunderson Marcia Johnson Scott Thompson George Gunderson Bud Thon Ethan Van der Ryn Daniel Diez Gavin Newsom Kim Cruz Ron Rebensdorf Tom Miller Christopher Zwick Bruce Smith System Coordinator John DeMita Technology Management Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Print Services and Workstations Providers Aardman Animations' Preferred Technology Provider Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Cloud Data Services Providers A Very Special Thanks to David Silverman Post Production Movie Land Digital Production Services Studio Management President William Renschen Head of Production Tracy Miller Heads of Creative Operations Carlos Arvelo Studio Advisor Hailee Steinfeld Chief Creative Officer Shiyoon Kim Chief Technology Officer Joseph Cavanaugh General Managers Josh Lowden Chris Meledandri Visual Effects Coordinator Tom Williams Production Designer Bill Boes Head of Vice President Gabriel Williams Chief Executive Officer Ted V. Miller Head of Studio Timothy H. Deavor Vice President of MLDPS Richard E. Hollander Visual Effects Digital Producer Danny Huerta Computer Graphics Coordinator Vincent Cassel Head of Department Xavier Martin Production Managers Rick Hromadka Thomas Lhomme-Sorel Production Support Daniel Ashton Kamala Kowalski Ted Sandy Cohn Michael Meier Randall MacNeille Lenny Chung Katherine Sarafian Amber Wong Jeff Vandehey Rob Bredow Gretchen Libby Dennis Muren Thanks to Everyone at Warner Animation Group, Movie Land Animation Studios, Studio Mir and Aardman Animations Who Supported this Production Movie Land Animation Studio Management Aardman Animations Studio Management Model Shoot Chris Barrow Jo Masters Sue Black Lizzie Newbones Rachel Bowen Luke Smith John Bradley Darren Thomson Miki Cash Kate Twiss Cliff Thorne Nørlum Studio Management Visual Effects Production Assistants Kristina Sletting Jensen Mateus 'Ere' Lima Marthe Strand Mourier Juliette Peuportier Kirsten Pfiffer Marick Queven Rita Réczicza Sidonie Vidal Jose Antonio Garcia Villamerie Studio Mir Studio Management Annapurna Pictures Studio Management Walden Media Studio Management Executives Frank Smith • Naia Cucukov • Deborah Kovacs Soundtrack Album on Songs "Love Myself" Written by Julia Michaels, Justin Tranter, Mattias Larsson, Oscar Holter and Robin Frediksson Performed by Hailee Steinfeld Courtesy of UMG-EMI and Warner Chappell "Most Girls" Written by Asia Whiteacre, Hailee Steinfeld, Jeremy Dussolliet Ryan Tedder, Tim Sommers and Zack Skelton Produced by Ryan Tedder, Zack Skelton and One Love Performed by Hailee Steinfeld Courtesy of Universal Records "Starving" Written by Asia Whiteacre, Christopher Petrosino, Michael Thewartha, Kyle Thewartha and Robert McCurdy Produced by Michael Trewartha, Kyle Thewartha and Zedd Performed by Hailee Steinfeld & Grey feat. Zedd Courtesy of Universal Records "Blue (Da Ba Dee)" Written by Maurizio Lobina, Gianfranco Randone and Massimo Gabutti Performed by Eiffel 65 Courtesy of Bliss Corporation "Want to Want Me" Written by Ian Kirkpatrick, Jason Desrouleaux, Lindy Robbins, Mitch Allan and Sam Martin Performed by Jason Derulo Courtesy of Beluga Heights/Warner Records and Warner Chappell Under license from Warner Music Group "Woke Up Late (feat. Hailee Steinfeld) Written by Ben O'Leary, Devin Abrams, Matt Beachen, Sam Thomson and Shaan Singh Produced by Devin Abrams Performed by Drax Project feat. Hailee Steinfeld Courtesy of 300 Entertainment "Everytime We Touch" Written by M. Reilly, P. Risavy and S. Mackillop Produced by Manuel Reuter and Yann Peifer Performed by Cascada Courtesy of Robbins Entertainment, LLC By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Love Myself (K'ream Remix)" Written by Julia Michaels, Justin Tranter Mattias Larsson and Robin Frediksson Produced by Mattias Larsson, Robin Frediksson and Daniel Slettebakken Performed by Hailee Steinfeld feat. Daniel Slettebakken, Ian Spurrier and K'ream Courtesy of Universal Records "Am I Wrong" Produced by William (Will IDAP) Wiik Larsen Written by Aabdoulie Jallow, Kahouly Nicolay Sereba, Vincent Dery and William Wiil Larsen Performed by Nico & Vinz Courtesy of Warner Records Under license with Warner Music Group Presented in association with Best Buy, The Hershey Company and Target Corporation This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in the United States and Canada. Special Thanks Ben Juwono Kathleen Good Kenji Ono Paiman Kalayeh Stephen Heneveld Mad Decent Industrial Light & Magic Snipple Animation Studios Movie Land Sound Services The City of Chicago The Village of Posen Meg LeFauve Andrew Stanton Barry Fowler Lynn Basas Crossover characters courtesy of the following DreamWorks Animation Pearl Studio Warner Animation Group Marvel Entertainment Walt Disney Animation Studios Nintendo Man of Action Studios Teenage students courtesy of the following Lake Central School Corporation Lake Central High School Footage courtesy of the following "Barnyard: The Original Party Animals" Courtesy of Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies "E.T. The Extra Terrestrial" Courtesy of Universal Studios Inc. "Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse" Courtesy of Sony Pictures Animation, Inc. "Home Alone" Courtesy of Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation, Inc. "SpongeBob SquarePants" Courtesy of ViacomCBS and Nickelodeon San Diego Comic-Con International is a trademark of San Diego Comic-Con. THX, the THX logo, and the Deep Note are registered trademarks of THX Ltd. Nickelodeon, SpongeBob SquarePants and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International, Inc. and Nickelodeon Inc. Created by Stephen Hillenburg Lake Central High School, the LC logo and the dreamcatcher are registered trademarks of Lake Central School Corporation, Inc. Images supplied by Getty Images The depictions of tobacco smoking contained in the film are based solely on artistic consideration and are not intended to promote tobacco consumption. The surgeon general has determined that there are serious health risks associated with smoking and secondhand smoke. While the picture is based on the story, some of the characters have been composited or invented, and a number of incident fictionalized. No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. Tax Credit Consulting Services Provided by Entertainment Partners Canada With The Participation of Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With The Participation of The British Columbia Film and Television Tax Credit With The Participation of The Provinces of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit Production Insurance Provided by Hub International Insurance Services Inc. American Humane monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed.® AHD # 09334 © 2020 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc., Village Roadshow Films North America Inc., Aardman Animations and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. – US, UK and Canada © 2020 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc., Village Roadshow Films (BVI) Limited, Aardman Animations and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. – All other territories This motion picture is protected under the Copyright Laws of the United States and other countries throughout the world. Country of first publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters and incents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. Produced at Movie Land Animation Studios Category:Credits